


Do Supreme Leaders Dream of Comfort?

by SelenaShuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/pseuds/SelenaShuu
Summary: Kokichi has a nightmare and wants some comfort.





	Do Supreme Leaders Dream of Comfort?

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA  
> Guess who's back and will disappear for a month or two again?! That's right, me!  
> Anyways  
> ahah,,,, my works aren't getting abandoned I swear, I just have the motivation and attention span of a pebble!!  
> Okay fun fact!! I had *3* betas!! Cause I'm wonderful at this subject called English  
> That's a lie  
> anyways!! THANK YOU MEGASTARSTRIKE, FIXERREFUTATION, AND OPENACADEMIA  
> wow,,, im love you guys,,,,  
> Moving on to the fucking fic, enjoy it before i disappear for a month

Muffled screams filled the air as Kokichi scrambled to sit up in bed. Ragged breaths came in and out rapidly as he gathered his legs up to his chest and covered his face with his arms. The pitch black darkness not helping the situation in the slightest.  
  
Once again, Kokichi had woken up from yet another nightmare he couldn't remember. He knew it was a nightmare-mainly because he woke up practically having a panic attack, again. He was getting rather annoyed at their persistence.  
  
He had finally calmed down a little while ago, breathing still uneven. Exhaustion made its presence known afterwards, but he couldn't sleep yet. He didn't want to possibly dive right into the nightmares again so quickly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself, head hung low. He was feeling rather detached after that whole ordeal. The unknown nightmare and the usually comforting darkness made him feel cold. His myriad of pillows, blankets, and plushies weren't giving him the comfort he craved at the moment.  
  
He knew what he wanted, but he was holding himself back from doing so because to him, it was coming across off as weak or something like that. Ouma Kokichi was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he didn't allow himself to be weak. Not towards anyone, including his boyfriend Saihara Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi had told him from the very beginning to come to him if he wanted or needed anything from him. Kokichi didn't trust himself with that kind of power, so he just waved him off saying "Sure, whatever." He fully intended to never using that unless Shuichi took the initiative himself.  
  
But now, he was seriously considering it. He just wanted some warmth, comfort, anything like that. However, it was practically the middle of the night. He knows Shuichi is quite the insomniac but just in case he did end up falling asleep for once, he didn't want to bother him with this dumb little struggle.  
  
He resigned himself to tossing around in bed, wrapping and unwrapping himself in his blankets and pillows, accidentally pushing off some of the plushies then looking for some sort of position to fall asleep in again. When that didn't work, he started to scroll through his social medias. But nothing was particularly funny at the moment, everything felt so dull.  
  
He stopped for a moment and thought of a small plan. "Maybe I can just text him something as a joke to see if he's awake... And if he's not then it's alright cause I didn't really bother him! Yea this is good!!"  
  
He kept scrolling until he picked out a random meme and sent it.  
  
"Now I wait a little, 20 minutes max."  
  
Suddenly, he wished he hadn't sent it. What if he was awake? How was he supposed to ask for some affection when he hadn't done so before? Well, Shuichi did tell him if he needed anything to just ask him but, again, he was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he didn't need that sort of thing. Besides, it was the first time he would ever do so, wouldn't it seem out of character?  
  
He threw his phone to the side as he let out an annoyed groan. He really didn't think that one through. His only saving grace would be if Shuichi-  
  
His phone vibrated.

 

He looked towards the light his phone gave off. "Fuck."  
  
**Shumai <3**: Kokichi, it’s 2am. What are you doing awake?  
  
**Me** : Nishishi  
  
**Me** : I could ask you the same thing Shuuuuuuuumaaiiiii  
  
**Shumai <3**: You didn't answer my question.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled.  
  
**Me** : Oh come on! I was simply scrolling through and lost track of time! Then I sent you something thinking it was earlier than it really is!!  
  
**Shumai <3**: Kokichi...  
  
"Dammit."  
  
**Me** : It's nothing to worry about! I'll go to sleep now  
  
**Me** : You better try to sleep too!

 

 **Me** : Nighty night Shumai!  
  
He threw his phone again. He hoped he didn't receive another-  
  
**Shumai <3**: Nope, you aren't getting away that easily.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
**Me** : Oh please Shuichi, I could just mute my phone right now and ignore you  
  
**Me** : It would be a very fruitless effort, really  
  
**Shumai <3**: You realize I can just pop by your dorm right?  
  
He looked towards his dorm door and then at the ceiling. "Oh. Right."  
  
**Me** : Shuichi that's invasion of privacy!! rude!!!  
  
**Shumai <3**: Yea yea, just tell me what's wrong and you won't have to file a complaint.  
  
He growled under his breath. "Persistence has to be your best and worst quality..."  
  
**Me** : Fine fine! I just couldn't sleep alright? Nothing to worry about! Now sleep!  
  
"Don't look into it, don't look into it," he mumbled.  
  
**Shumai <3**: Are you okay?  
  
**Me** : Yup!  
  
**Shumai <3**: Are you sure?

 

Suddenly his thoughts took over.  
  
_Didn't you want his comfort?_  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
_Well?_

 

He couldn't do anything as he gave in.  
  
He sighed.  
  
**Me** : No,,,  
  
**Shumai <3**: What's wrong?  
  
**Me** : I kinda sorta maybe had a nightmare

  
**Me** : Maybe multiple

  
**Me** :  
  
**Shumai <3**: Oh... Do you want me to come over?  
  
**Me** : ,,yea,,  
  
**Shumai <3**: Alright, give me a moment. I'll be there soon.  
  
He threw his phone again, slumped backwards into his bed, and sighed. He should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
Exhaustion kept creeping up on him, but he pushed it away. Shuichi was on his way, and he wasn't about to accidentally leave him outside.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Kokichi scrambled over quickly. He put on his best smile. "Hey Shumai! What brings you here in the dead of night?"  
  
Shuichi smiled gently and tilted his head to the side. "You just told me to come over didn't you? Come on." Shuichi took his hand and guided them over to the bed, sitting them down next to each other.  
  
Kokichi gave in and yawned, despite his best efforts not to, and laid his head on Shuichi's shoulder. "Sorry..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Kokichi nuzzled into his shoulder. "For making you come here... You could have been sleeping..." He smiled lightly, he felt warm.  
  
Shuichi slipped his other hand into Kokichi’s purple strands, combing through it softly. Kokichi leaned into the touch, and Shuichi barely suppressed a chuckle. "It's alright, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."  
  
"Well, I am completely okay now, thanks to you."  
  
He shrugged Shuichi off, and he accepted it. Kokichi then pushed him further into the bed. "We should probably sleep, y'know..."  
  
Shuichi nodded and laid back into the mess of pillows and blankets, shoving off any remaining plushies and getting situated. Kokichi followed soon after, huddling up to his neck and linking his arms across his back. Shuichi draped an arm over his waist, and the other hand went up to his hair again.  
  
Kokichi smiled gently and sighed, satisfied. Warmth enveloped him, making it harder to fight off the exhaustion. "Mm, g'night, Shu... Thanks..."  
  
He hummed. "No problem. ‘Night, Kichi."  
  
As Kokichi slipped into unconsciousness, he felt a soft, light pressure pressed onto his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> ahah,,,, forgot to shamelessly self promo lol,,,  
> Insta: selenatheshinyumbreon (prefered first contact)  
> Discord: Selena#6647 (low chance of actually accepting any,, right off the bat,, aha,, but if you find the saiouma pit discord, its a higher chance of me adding you)  
> Twitter: SelenaShuu (it's new and empty aha,,)  
> Tumblr: SelenaShuu (also prefered first contact)  
> All my socials are practically empty aha,, Cya!


End file.
